Y Sigue Siendo, Demasiado Fuerte
by Ode-chan
Summary: – Así que te sentías mal, que mentirosa te has vuelto últimamente, Granger – me volteo para verlo de frente, él estaba ahí tan despreocupado como siempre con un aire de indiferencia y rebedía. Continuacion de Demasiado Fuerte. Advertencia Lemon


_**Antes De Leer **__[Ya sueno como los libros de español de mi escuela]_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya saben lo normal, que lamentablemente HP y los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling pero esta historia es mía._

_**Warning:**__ Es mi segundo Dramione pero mi primer Lima o Lemon, aun no sé, con todo lo que he leído en mi vida para mi es Lima y tal vez para la mayoría de ustedes también, así que ustedes desdicen lo que será. Ya saben lo que se pueden encontrar, lean bajo su propio riesgo, es una advertencia así que después no me culpen de sus traumas. XD_

_**Recomendación:**__ Este Dramione es la continuación de mi fic anterior __**Demasiado Fuerte**__, aunque no creo que sea necesario leerlo antes, le seria de ayuda para entender algunas cosas._

_**Tips De Visualización Imaginativa: **__Bueno aunque gracias a Dios todos pensamos distintos y cada quien imagina las cosas como quiere, les recomiendo que para la parte del baños primero visualicen el baño de la Cámara Secreta con los lavamanos colocados en forma de circulo y con los cubículos de los lavados colocados en las paredes de los lados y justo detrás de los lavamanos detrás de cierto espacio pueden imaginar exactamente igual el baño de prefectos de el Cáliz de Fuego. _

_Espero que no les haya molestado que hablara tanto__**, Y Ahora Si Que Disfruten La Lectura**_

* * *

**Y Sigue Siendo, Demasiado Fuerte**

_**by: Ode-Chan **_

Estoy en el salón comedor es las hora el almuerzo, ya ha pasado medio día y todavía no se me ocurre ninguna idea para desaparecerme por un tiempo. _**– **__Es increíble __**–**_pienso mientras lanzo un suspiro de frustración y pongo mi frente contra la mesa. En mi mente empiezan a aparecer imágenes de todas las cosas que me podría estar haciendo Draco en este momento, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante tales pensamientos. Una voz preocupada me saca de mi ensoñación, era Harry, _**– ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?, estas algo sonrojada. – **_De repente se ilumina mi mente y la respuesta a mis problemas se hizo presente _**– Si, no me siento muy bien hoy, me duele un poco la cabeza – **_mi voz sonaba afligida y tenía que estarlo después de todo estaba "enferma"_**– Deberías ir a los dormitorios y recostarte un rato, tal vez así te sientas mejor – **_replico Harry _**– Pero y las clases, no puedo faltar, eso no sería responsable de mi parte – **_esa definitivamente esuna frase digna de una insufrible alumna, no deberían sospechar nada. _– Creo que Malfoy se ha vuelto mala influencia en mi vida __**–**_ pienso a la vez que trato de evitar que se forme una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando oigo de nuevo una voz, esta vez era Ron quien me hablaba _**– No te preocupes Herm, nosotros tomamos notas y te las pasamos luego – **_ yo solo asiento con la cabeza mientras contesto _**– Esta bien, gracias chicos, nos vemos a la noche – **_Dicho esto me levanto y me voy lentamente hacia el "dormitorio". Cuando estoy fuera de su vista no puedo evitar sonreír _– Misión cumplida, odio mentirles así, pero era necesario –_me digo a mi misma tratando de convencerme de que lo que hice estuvo bien mientras tomo el camino opuesto a la torre de Gryffindor esperando que Malfoy se halla dado cuenta de que al fin logre mi escape.

Ya en el baño de prefectos me empiezo a sentir un poco ansiosa, saco la poción alisadora de mi bolsillo y la miro por un rato pensando si de verdad la necesitare o no hoy, cuando oigo una voz sensualmente conocida detrás de mí _**– Así que te sentías mal, que mentirosa te has vuelto últimamente, Granger – **_me volteo para verlo de frente, él estaba ahí tan despreocupado como siempre, sin la capa, con la corbata un poco suelta, la camisa arremangada y con las manos en los bolsillos dándole un aire de indiferencia y rebeldía. Casi me derrito al instante, pero no lo hice me había acusado de mentirosa y eso era algo que yo no podía permitir _**– No he mentido del todo, simplemente la verdad es que tú me pones mal, Malfoy– **_Sabia que al decir eso era como tentar al diablo, pero esa precisamente era mi intención. En un movimiento rápido Draco me tomo por la cintura, me aferro más a él y se apodero de mi boca sin ninguna contemplación. Mientras yo comenzaba a sentir una ligera presión cerca de mi muslo que me indicaba que mi querido Huroncito estaba empezando a despertarse. Con cada beso que me daba yo iba retrocediendo buscando un lugar firme donde recostarme antes de desfallecer por la intensidad de estos. Al fin siento algo contra mi espalda era uno de los lavamanos, Draco sin dejar mi boca me levanta por las caderas obligándome a sentarme, no era nada cómodo y me enterraba la llave del agua en la espalda, pero en estos momentos estaba lo suficientemente ocupada para prestarle atención a cualquier otra situación. Draco deja de besarme la boca para empezar a bajar lentamente por mi carótida, una de sus manos me tomo del pelo jalando mi cabeza hacia atrás para obtener más acceso a mi cuello, siento que hace más presión de lo normal al besarme pero no le preste importancia estaba más interesada por la creciente presión que sentía frotándose entre mis piernas provocando que una calor insoportable emanara entre ellas. Sin darme cuenta Draco suelta mi pelo y de un solo tirón de su ágil mano me abre completamente mi camisa dejando al descubierto mi sostén de encajes rojo _**–No sabía que la Señorita Sabelotodo tuviera piezas como esta –**_comenta haciendo que un sonrojo emerja en mis mejillas y no solo por eso sino por la creciente lujuria que veo crecer en sus ojos mientras me devora con la vista _**– Solo lo utilizo en ocasiones especiales– **_logro decir en un suspiro ahogado puesto que él había empezado a masajearme mis pechos sin ni siquiera quietarme el sostén _**–Pues estoy seguro que esta será una de ella, mi querida Granger – **_pronuncia antes de tomar mis labios tan desesperadamente como al principio.

Estábamos tan concentrados que casi somos descubiertos pero Draco con un rápido movimiento logra hacer el encantamiento desilusionador volviéndonos casi invisibles para la vista. Eran dos estudiantes de primer año _**– **__¿Qué hacen aquí, ellos no tiene permitido entrar a este baño? __**– **_pensé rápidamentemientras analizaba la situación y descifraba cualquier reacción negativa en Draco. Los chicos solo observaban a su alrededor mientras hablaban entre ellos sobre que algún día serán prefectos para poder disfrutar de privilegios como ese y cosas así, eran solo aspiración de un típico niño fascinado por su nuevo estilo de vida mágico. Estaba tan pendiente de lo que hacían los chicos y de que no nos descubrieran que no había previsto el momento en el que Draco comenzaba a deslizar su mano bajo mi falda y empezaba a acariciar el punto más sensible de mi cuerpo sobre mi ropa interior. Casi libero un gemido ahogado pero muerdo mis labios a tiempo logrando minimizar el ruido. Aun así los chicos se dieron cuenta, pero estaban lo bastante preocupados porque los descubrieran en lugar prohibido que inmediatamente salieron corriendo del lugar.

Estuve a punto de golpear a Draco porque casi hacia que nos descubrieran pero no pude. Él ya había hecho a un lado mis interiores y dos de sus dedos se iban deslizando lentamente a través de mi feminidad empapada completamente en erotismo y perversión, casi desfallezco cuando acelero el paso, pero logro moderele los labios haciendo que reduzca la velocidad y poco a poco me valla sediento el control a mí. Cuando por fin lo tengo me pongo de pie y lo voy empujando hacia uno de los cubículos mientas le voy quitando la corbata y abriendo la camisa dejando al descubierto esos abomínales que son capaces de volverme loca con tan solo imaginarlos. Ya en este momento el encantamiento desilusionador había dejado de tener efecto. Estamos finalmente en el cubículo lo empujo más fuerte para hacer que caiga sentado en el lavado, cierro la puerta y me siento sobre él de manera que quedemos uno frente a otro y comenzamos con otra tanda de besos en los cuales nuestras lenguas luchaban por quien tendría control absoluto del territorio, hubieron mas mordidas y jalones de pelo estábamos incontrolables. Luego de los minutos más torturadores y maravillosos de mi vida tomo del pelo a Draco acercándolo más a mí para susurrar en su oído _**–Te necesito dentro, ahora – **_ al tiempo que termino esas palabras le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja seductoramente, estoy segura que eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, en menos de lo que pude darme cuenta Draco ya se había parado, se había desechos de sus pantalones completamente y mi falda iba por el mismo camino. Ya desnudos los dos, él me alzo en brazos haciendo que mis piernas rodearan su cintura y me tenia contra una de las paredes del cubículo _**– Lista – **_lo oigo decirme, y sin esperar respuesta de una sola embestida entro de lleno en mi provocando un torbellino de emociones se desatara en mi interior. No me había recuperado completamente cuando empezó con un bombeo salvaje que solo provoco que las sensaciones se intensificaran en ese a tal punto que estuve a punto de quedar inconsciente. Mi uñas estaban clavadas fuertemente en sus hombros buscando una estabilidad que me mantuviera en este mundo. Y cuando creía que no iba a poder aguantar más un orgasmo tan caliente como el fuego mismo se desato mezclándose con el placer que emanaba de tu propio ser abriéndose pasó en mi interior como lava incandescente en busca de la destrucción total.

Estábamos exhaustos pero aun así no me soltaste solo recostarte la cabeza en mi pecho mientras me mantenías sujeta por las piernas. Te bese en la cabeza y te dije en un susurro _**–Creo que nos merecemos un baño después de esto– **_Tu solo asentiste, me volviste a poner en el suelo y nos dirigimos pensadamente a prepararnos nuestro merecido baño para tratar de recobrar fuerzas.

Ya llevábamos un tiempo disfrutando del baño y del agua cuando decido romper el silencio por fin _** – Estuviste fantástico – **_digo seductoramente mientras te acercas a mí y me besas cada gota de agua que resbala por mi cuello _**– Lo sé – **_dice sin detenerse _**– No estaría mal que dejaras salir ese lado salvaje de vez en cuando – **_lentamente logro completar la frase entre suspiro y suspiro _**–Te estás convirtiendo en una pervertida, Granger, pero en estos momentos solo quiero disfrutarte lentamente – **_cuando termino su frase se apodero de mi boca de la manera más sensual que pudo, mientras que yo solo me deje llevar por la pasión y el deseo nuevamente se encendía dentro de mí.

Mientras me arreglaba el pelo con la poción alisadora frente al espejo, Draco aparece detrás de mi besándome el cuello al tiempo que me dice en un tono burlón _**– Espero que también tengas algo que oculte marcas como esa –**_ me acerco al espejo para descubrir que su perfecta dentadura está impresa en mi cuello con un cierto de aire de arrogancia y posesión que solo él sería capaz de dejar. Luego de un instante suelto una pequeña risa mientras lo miro a través del espejo _**– Si alguien necesita ocultar marcas ese serias tu, Malfoy – **_ él se acerca al espejo para darse cuenta que también está marcado y no solo en el cuello si no que también sus hombros están completamente aruñados por mí. _**–**__**Definitivamente te has convertido en una salvaje –**_ Draco me sonríe de soslayo – _**pero a diferencia de ti, Granger, a mi no me importaría que todo Hogwarts lo viera –**_ completa sus palabras divertido _**– ¿Es un reto?, Malfoy –**_ le pregunto con un tono de indiferencia mientras termino de arreglarme _**– Tómalo como quieras mi querida Granger –**_ Dicho y hecho. Le dirijo una mirada de determinación a Draco mientras el sonríe arrogante y divertido ante la situación, me aflojo la corbata y acomodo el cuello de la camisa un poco más abierta dejando mas al vista la marca en mi piel. Me acerco a él le doy un beso de despedida, le sonrió maliciosamente y mientras me voy acercando a la puerta le digo _**– Hasta la próxima mi querido Huroncito – **_

Estoy llegando a la Torre de Gryffindor, un poco aliviada porque gracias a Merlín no encontré a nadie en el camino que me preguntara por la marca. Cuando creí que estaba a salvo me tropezó con alguien de lleno entrando a la Sala Común. Deseando que no sea nadie conocido levanto la cabeza para encontrarme a Ginny con una expresión de preocupación. _**– **__**¡**__**Hermione! –**_ la oigo gritar frente a mi _**– Me tenias preocupada, los chicos me dijeron que te sentías mal en el almuerzo y decidiste venir al dormitorio, así que quise pasar a ver como estabas, si necesitabas algo y… –**_ de un momento a otro Ginny dejo de hablar y se me quedo mirando fijamente, y no precisamente era a mi cara lo que veía, si no al cuello _**– Oye, Herm, ¿qué tienes en el cuello? –**_ me pregunto curiosa la pelirroja, esa pregunta hizo que me tensara completamente, pero tenía que contestarle es un reto Malfoy y a pesar de que él no me vería cumplirlo no puedo darme el lujo de perder ante él. _**– Solo fue un pequeño percance con un Huron en el baño de prefectos, Ginevra – **_inmediatamente termino mis palabras sigo mi camino a los dormitorios _**– Hermione Jean Granger estas insinuando que tu y él…–**_ la oigo gritarme mientras subo las escaleras, pero prefiero ignorarla, no pensé que lo descifrara tan pronto, mas no me preocupo ya tengo pensado como sacarle esa idea de la cabeza, porque _**Definitivamente Esto Es Demasiado Fuerte Para Develarle A Todos La Verdad. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Después De Leer**_

_Si lo sé, la escena Lima sonó demasiado poética, desde mi punto de vista claro esta. Es que se me hace difícil escribir las palabras como son, mi mano y mi mente se reusan a hacerlo, ni siquiera me gusta decirlas. Esa ha sido la escena que mas me tarde hacer, primero hice el final, depsues el principio y después la parte en que decidieron darse un baño. Como no se me ocurría como escribir una escena lima ni lemon, empecé a buscar ideas me tope con la Saga de Atlantis de Gena Showalter [anuncio no pagado], sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero después de leer todos los libros se me hizo bastante fácil hacer a escena del baño. Definitivamente les recomiendo eso libros si quieran saber más de los libros entren a mi perfil y busquen el link de mi livejornal, ahí están todos los libros y donde pueden bajarlos, son cortos y fáciles de leer no se preocupen lo máximo se pueden tardar dos días por libro y son cinco y no tienen que leerlos todos. _

_Bueno ya saben gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews sean positivos o negativos no importa ellos me animan a mejorar y seguir escribiendo. _


End file.
